


黑蛾与标本

by sebastiansgotme



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crimson Peak, Other, movie lines
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastiansgotme/pseuds/sebastiansgotme
Summary: √Arthur&Ciel√密室篇原著设定√《猩红山峰》电影台词√只是一个匆忙的第一人称写作练习





	黑蛾与标本

༺♔༻

“太无聊了。”

伯爵在桌球室看了一会儿斯诺克，除了刘以外，其他几位客人的技术都不太好。

我作为身份清白的证人，陪着小伯爵打发白天的闲暇时光。

“老师，你想在宅邸里探险吗？”

伯爵用手杖向我指明了纪门斯死前住的那间客房，坏掉的房门已经修好了。

伯爵在那间门前毫不停留地走了过去，他的声音里带着不符合十三岁年纪的沉稳和冷静。

“我的宅子里有一间秘密的房间，只有老爷子有钥匙。”

小男孩凑到我面前，神秘兮兮地压低嗓门对我说。

“哦，你有什么秘密要告诉我吗？”

我耐心地陪伴着孩子气的伯爵，这座宅邸四处都透着神秘，我也对此十分好奇。

田中为我们打开了走廊尽头一扇紧闭的橡木门，这个房间平常不对客人开放。

厚重的橡木门在我身后关上前，我紧张地看了一眼门外站得笔挺的管家，他依然在向我微笑。

好吧，不管有什么秘密，和我共处一室的只是个孩子，能有什么危险呢。

我环视四周，猩红的窗帘紧闭着。这是一间昏暗干燥的图书室，因为堆放的杂物很多而略显凌乱。

“您看过《毛格街血案》？”

伯爵沿着梯子爬到书柜上，从上面抽出一本书。

“是的，事实上，我那篇在比顿圣诞年刊连载的小说里，很多处地方都致敬了爱伦坡先生。”

“而您笔下的侦探大人却傲慢地将侦探杜宾称为‘不值一提的人’。”

“啊……那是……”我羞愧地低下了头，昭然若揭的小心思被这个读者当着面揭发出来，令我无地自容。

“您是个很有野心的作家呢。”

“我不是……”

“这些就给您了。”

“什么？！”我不敢相信地看着伯爵把书柜上装帧精美的几本诗集拿下来。封面上的每一道花纹都是工匠蘸着金粉描绘上去的，这太昂贵了。

“倘若有一天老师的书再次出版的话，我也会保管好它们的。”

“我看完会给您还回来的。”

我激动地接住了那摞书。我当然不敢接受如此昂贵的馈赠，只是拿去借阅一阵。

“随您的便。”

伯爵不以为意地走到图书室的另一头，向我展示收藏的大大小小的地球仪。

我环视着图书室的角落，这里堆放的似乎全是伯爵私人收藏的书本和小玩意儿——各式各样的珐琅鼻烟壶，颜色绚丽的金龟子标本，还有来自东方的丝绸绣片和自行车模型。

“您很喜欢昆虫标本。”

我指着那些独角仙标本和蜻蜓标本说，当我是小孩子的时候，也喜欢自己动手做标本。

“嗯，算是吧。”

他拉开了红色的天鹅绒窗帘，突出的宽窗沿被改造成一个小小的标本台。

我好奇地凑上去，窗帘后的墙壁上挂着许多蛾子标本，棕黑的蛾子密密麻麻地陈列在标本箱里，每一只都带着相似的眼斑，乍看过去很令人反胃。

“这些是……”

“樟蚕蛾。”

男孩跟我指了指标本台上的两只钟形罩瓶，其中一个玻璃瓶里装着很多同样品种的蛾子，它们趴在玻璃壁上一动不动。另一个瓶子里关着一只扑腾的蝴蝶。

“庭院里樟树很多，每年冬天都有许多害虫飞到宅邸里过冬。这些都是仆人们逮到的飞蛾。”

伯爵熟练地将一只玻璃罩掀开一条缝隙，用滴管在里面挤了一滴挥发性的药品。

在虫药的作用下，那只蓝色的蝴蝶先是挣扎了两下，挥翅的节奏随即又变得无力。

“它正在死去。它原本的热量来自太阳，当它被阳光遗弃了之后，它就会死去。”

很快，那只蝴蝶便静静躺在精致的钟罩里，轻盈的翅膀再也不能动弹。

男孩用镊子取出了奄奄一息的蝴蝶，两根干燥的纸条压住了它平摊的鳞翅，虫针刺进肛门，腹腔内的浑浊体液被清理干净。蝴蝶的六只细腿徒劳地蹬踹着，直到它死透。

“太悲伤了。”

我叹息着望着死去的蝴蝶，它的翅膀很美，美丽却成了它的拖累。

“不，这并不悲伤，而是自然规律。”

“这个世界万物都在死去，就在我们的脚底下相互啃噬。”

年幼的伯爵望向我，平静而残忍地吐出毫无同情的语句。

“这世界当然不止如此。”

我震惊地望着伯爵，他还只是个十三岁的孩子，是什么让他拥有这样阴郁的思想？他应当是阳光的、健康的，而不该躲在蒙尘的窗帘后靠制标本取乐。

“你收藏的是它的美丽，不是吗？你难道不爱它吗？”

“美丽之物总是脆弱的……在我的宅邸里只有黑蛾。可怕的生物，毫无疑问，但它们欠缺这份美丽。它们黑暗且阴冷。”

“它们以什么为食？”我不禁好奇，这么多飞蛾是如何在宅邸里度过冬天的呢？

“恐怕是蝴蝶。”

伯爵背对着我，将这只唯一的蝴蝶压在薄玻璃下裱装好。

“这是我宅邸里唯一发现的活着的蝴蝶。”

“可现在它死了。”

我说出了这句不合时宜的话后，小伯爵就再也没有理睬我。

“我想玩弹子球。”良久之后，他拉上窗帘对我说。

“好的，我们去游戏室吧。”

我不知所措地回答着伯爵，他看起来心情有些不太好。恐怕是我刚刚的话惹恼了他。

“嗯。”

伯爵笑着拉着我离开了秘密的图书室，好像根本没有发生过一切不愉快的对话。


End file.
